


Kinda Orgy

by Hikaru027



Category: Andy Cortex, Greg Miller - Fandom, Kinda Funny - Fandom, KindaFunny, Tim Getty, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 18+, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru027/pseuds/Hikaru027
Summary: KindaFunny is working hard when other things grow harder....Tim GettyGreg MillerandSweet Candy Andy Cortex





	Kinda Orgy

  On a very fly morning  the Kinda Funny crew was feeling a lack in creativity. Greg was busy trying to get some people for the GOG, but nothing was going his way. It felt like there was no hope. Tim walks up to Greg and puts his hand on Greg’s shoulder and says “ Yo Greg, why do you look so sad?”. “ TIM” Greg screams and throws Tims had off of him. With anger Greg huffs away to the kitchen. The kitchen was happiness, were Greg’s frozen pizza’s reigned supreme.

  Tim follows Greg to his happy place. “Greg come on man, what the fuck is wrong? Man we are friends you can tell me anything!” says Tim in a comforting voice. “Listen Tim, I am just really stressed” replied Greg as he opens the freezer to say good morning to the frozen pizzas. When Greg goes to shut the freezer he feels a hand on his back. It goes in for that friendship type of pat and it suddenly goes lower. “Greg” breaths Tim in to Greg’s ear. “ I think i know how to help you” whispers Tim seductively into Greg’s ear. “What… T..Tim, but we can’t! We’re at work… what would Gia think?” Says Greg half frightened and aroused.

  “It’s cool, she won't find out.” Says Tim in a low seductive voice. Suddenly Pony starts playing and instantly get’s both hard. Greg overpowers Tim and lifts him to the counter in the kitchen. Greg starts making out with Tim while fumbling to unbutton Tims jeans. With some help Greg gets in. Greg starts to stroke Time penis through his boxers. As he strokes it hard and wet, precum wets Tims boxers.Tim starts to moan and starts to hump Gregs hand. “ Greg” moans Tim. I don't think i can hold it any longer.” Tim says coming out of the steamy kiss. “ I’m g..going to Cum” moans Tim.

  “You can’t do that yet!” Moans an unknown voice. Suddenly Tim and Greg became aware of their surroundings. They were not alone. Candy Andy, Sweet Candy Andy comes in with his hard dick in his hands and says cutely towards both of the men “ You need to eat your main course first before you can taste desert. Greg suddenly becomes aware at how the tent in his pants is wetter than ever. Tims hops down from on top of the counter. Tims suddenly starts stroking Greg and Sweet Candy Andy starts to help with Tim. Andy gets on his knees and starts to play with Greg’s balls. He teases them, and sucks on them. Andy takes Greg’s penis and strokes it. Andy starts to make his way up from the balls to the penis with his mouth. He puts only the tip in. He teases it with his tongue. He starts to put little by little into his mouth. Until he has the whole thing in. He starts to suck it and deepthroat it.

  Tim watching all this happens plays with Andy dick. Tim lays down and starts to blow Andy. The three boys start to orgasm and moan in unison. When Pony starts playing for the 10th time the Boys are all sweaty and naked. “Hey, I am so glad i left those central time assholes” says Andy trying to catch his breath. “ I think i got a toothache from how sweet my Candy Andy and My pure one are.” Says Greg equally as tired. “Fuck Greg, I knew exactly what you needed, I got you Fam” says Tim. “What the Fuck is this shit?” Says a semi deep voice. “You guys broke in Andy with out me?” Says Nick.

[sceen fades to black] “I’ll make a man” sung by Nick Scarpino.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am the person who created this, I sent this to Greg and he sat down everybody and read it to the KindaFunny crew! I hope fans like this and I am working on Kinda Orgy 2... I have major plans and I will try to get everybody in!  
> If ya like it leave a comment and give a shout out to the boys saying ya read it~!  
> -  
> Love TOPandGDluv (twitch)


End file.
